The Unexpected Surprise
by CotedeKatic
Summary: Deeks and Kensi have been seperated for months because Hetty sent Kensi away on a top secet mission. Kensi returns but she isnt the same person she was when she left. Something very unexpected has happened and it will change their relationship forever. Want a hint? Look at the picture ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my first Densi fanfiction! I'm really excited about this. The inspiration from this story came from Sarah so thanks to her **** Hope you like it, please tell me what you think!**

Kensi stepped off the plane and took a deep breathe of fresh Los Angeles air. She had missed the warm, sunny weather. It felt like far longer than the couple of months she had been gone. She was so happy to be back in the city she loved. But that wasn't what she was the most happy about. They had already told her she would be returning to work right away and for her that was no problem. She had missed her work a lot but most of all she had missed her team. Not that her temporary job and team hadn't been fine but this was where she belonged.  
There was one person that she wanted to see most of all and that was Deeks. She hadn't seen him in person since she left and she missed him terribly. They had just become a couple when she left, they wouldn't even let her say goodbye to him. And because the mission was highly classified she hadn't even been allowed to talk to him. She missed him so much, his jokes, his smirks, his attitude, everything. But not just that, she wanted to feel his skin and kiss him and be able to lean on him after a hard day at work. She missed having him there to have her back. But she would see him soon and they would be partners once again.  
Hetty had told her that Deeks planned to meet her at the airport but her plane had landed a whole hour and a half early which meant Deeks wouldn't have even left work yet. She decided to drive to the NCIS la office herself and see him. Of course she would talk to Hetty about her job too but that wasn't her main point for going there.  
She arrived at the office and walked through the familiar doors drinking everything in. Then she reached the desks, Callen and Sam had already left and Deeks was sitting at his desk packing up to leave.  
"Deeks" She watched as he looked up and she smiled widely at him. He returned it with his classic Deeks charm.  
"Kensi you're back early" He jogged over to her and they embraced. It felt so good to be in each other's arms once again. They hadn't had much of a relationship but what they did have was special. They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes. It had been so long since they had seen each other in person.  
"Yeah I'm glad to be back" They continued to stare into each other's eyes. Deeks moved in and they shared a short, sweet kiss. She wished it could have gone farther but they were still in the office.  
"I missed you" He couldn't believe they hadn't seen each other in over 10 months. She smiled and he couldn't help but notice that something was different about her. He couldn't quite place it but something had changed. It was nothing bad... just different.  
"I missed you too" They continued to smile at each other, just enjoying being able to see each other and talk to each other again.  
"Deeks... Does this mean you waited for me?" She looked at with such intensity, how could she think he wouldn't?  
"Of course I did Kensi, I'm ready to make this work" She looked down at the ground. Her brow furrowed and her eyes were troubled.  
Deeks took one finger and lifted her chin so his eyes met hers then caressed her cheek with his thumb. She was surprised by the sudden contact then allowed it, "Is something wrong Kens?"  
She took a step back and quickly said, "I have to go talk to Hetty real quick, I'll be right back" He watched her go in confusion. What could be wrong? Why was she acting so different?  
Kensi brushed all the thoughts of Deeks and what had just happened out of her mind and approached Hetty's desk. "Mrs Blye you're back early. Good to see you are in good shape after your unexpected situation over there"  
"Yeah, my flight landed early" She met Hetty's eyes in a confident and calm manner but emotions boiled inside her. She couldn't believe that Hetty would say something like that when it was her fault she had gotten in that mess.  
"Good, good" Hetty could see right through the Agent's mask. She knew that she was very angry with her over everything that had happened as she should be.  
"Do I get my job back here?" The slightest bit of a challenge crept into her eyes.  
"Of course, I never intended to take that away"  
"Yeah just everything else" Kensi muttered under breath. Hetty gave her a disapproving look but Kensi ignored it. Without even a goodbye Kensi began walking back towards Deeks who stood waiting for her.  
She heard Hetty yell down the hall, "Bright and early tomorrow Ms. Blye!"  
Deeks watched her, confused. She was upset about something, even angry. What had happened over there? But when she stopped directly in front of him, only a couple inches separating them all the anger and frustration disappeared. Much different emotions replaced them, he couldn't quite figure out what thought. Her eyes were so see and beautiful.  
"You wanna…" Deeks started but before he could finish she interrupted him.  
"Wait... There's something you don't know.."  
Now he was really confused, "What is it? You can tell me" He took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  
She gave a small smile, "You see when I was over there I wasn't allowed to contact you at all. And well something happened..."  
He watched her, expecting the worst? Had she been hurt? Was she sick? Did she sleep with another man?  
She struggled for a moment then spoke, "Maybe it's better if I show you"  
His mind whirled; he didn't know what to think at this point. How could he show her? She squeezed his hand a little tighter and started to lead him out the door. They walked hand in hand out to where her car was parked.  
Suddenly everything became clear when he saw something in the back seat that he totally hadn't expected.  
"Kensi... Is that? Am I..?" His emotions flew everywhere. He wasn't sure how to react. The way he said it wasn't bad, in fact he felt something like joy.  
"Yeah... I would have told you but I wasn't allowed and I feel so terrible. I just don't know what to do Deeks"  
"What do you mean you don't know what to do? This changes everything and it doesn't have to be bad. May I?" She nods and opens the car door then steps aside allowing him access.  
"Beautiful" That's all he can say, he had never imagined this would happen. In the car was a seat holding a precious baby girl, his precious baby girl. She was in a little tiny pink onesie and covered in a soft white blanket. Her wispy brown hair blew ever so slightly in the wind and she stared up at him with big, bright blue eyes. He was absolutely in love." She's so beautiful" He watched her in awe and amazement, "May I?"  
His reaction brought nothing but a smile to her face, she had been so worried but he had taken it far better than she had thought. She nodded and watched as he unbuckled her and gingerly slipped a hand under their daughter's head then her back and lifted her. She shifted her arms and legs as she adjusted to his hands. All he could think about was about was how tiny and amazing she was. He positioned her so she was cradled in his arms and just held her like that.  
Kensi walked over and stood next to them. She leaned on Deeks' shoulder and looked down at their baby girl then up at his face, "So Deeks what happens now?"  
"Look Kensi I know we were going to take this slow but this changes everything. She is our daughter and we are family now. So maybe we should act like one" He meant it, he was ready to make this right.  
"I just don't know if I'm ready for this. Ready to be a mother and part of a family"  
Deeks tenderly kissed her, making sure not to hurt the baby, "I believe in you, and if there is a problem I'll be right here and we can work on it together."  
She couldn't help but smile at his willingness to make it work but she was still uncertain. This was a big step for her, even just a relationship with him was a big step. Everything was different now, but having that baby had changed her. She hadn't planned on having kids, at least not this way. Now she had a purpose other than her job. Everything was about that baby, and she already loved her so much. She When she looked a Deeks holding her all she could see her family.  
"I have so many questions I don't even know where to begin" he glanced at her then returned his eyes to the little girl's. He was so tranfixed by her, "How old is she?"  
"Almost a month" She watched as he bounced her a little rocking her back and forth. He was so natural with her.  
He looked up, "You mean they not only wouldn't let you tell me but they made you stay there for all nine months of the pregnancy and after the baby was born!?"  
"Yeah, I wasn't doing any rigorous work and they let me rest but for most of it I had to work. When I wasn't working they still wouldn't let me go anywhere or say anything." The frustration returned to her face.  
"I can't believe they did that," it made him so angry that he didn't get to see her and help her for all that time. The little girl in his arms gave a big yawn and her eyelids began dropping. He gave a big smile, "What's her name?"  
"I thought you might want to be a part of that decision. So I haven't named her yet" She smiled.  
"I'd love to help but what do you say we head home. Then I have a lot more questions and we can figure this out" He kissed her again.  
"Home?" She looked down and was unsurprised to see that she had fallen asleep in his arms. Deeks noticed this at the same time and fell in love with her all over again.  
"Yeah, you guys can stay at my place tonight. We can work this out." He reassured her once again.  
She couldn't stop smiling, "Okay, I'm ready to try and make this work too"  
They just stood there for a minute grinning and looking into each other's eyes. Then Kensi took their daughter from him and carefully buckled her back into the car, "Don't worry Deeks, there'll be plenty of time to get to know her"

**Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you thought and what you want to see in future chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off I would like to apologize for the format in that last chapter. It was pointed out to me that there was no spacing between paragraphs and dialogue. It was a mistake that happened because I had to email it to myself and I didn't realize it messed up the format so I posted it. So sorry about that, ill make sure from now on it doesn't do that. Now I want to thank you all who followed and reviewed. So here's the next chapter **

**Do not own NCIS LA (Forgot this in the first chapter too, what was I thinking…"**

The new little family pulled into Deeks's driveway, it all felt so surreal. They were a family… Deeks and Kensi together in a way that until recently they had never imagined would happen. Deeks still hadn't adjusted to that fact that he had a daughter and that her mother was Kensi. In one short minute his life had changed forever. A smile had been glued to his face ever since he saw that sweet little girl's face. All the way home him and Kensi discussed a little bit of how the cases had gone since she'd left and every couple minutes Deeks would check in the mirror just to make sure that car seat was still back there.

"So I think its time we discuss a name" Kensi announced as she began moving to the back to get her bags.

As she opened the trunk Deeks rushed up behind and grabbed her bags before she had the chance to, "I'll get these for you." He shot her his charming Deeks smile and was half way in the house before she could protest. She couldn't help but chuckle, usually she would have insisted in carrying in her own bags but she was too happy to be back.

Deeks came trotting back out, "I agree, I've got a really good name in mind. You're going to love it."

Kensi began moving to get the car seat out, "Nothing crazy Deeks. We do want our daughter to have a decent childhood." As the words left her mouth she realized just how much everything would be different now. They have a daughter, a baby and they would be raising her for a very long time. She is a living child that would be with them forever and no matter what happens; from now on she and Deeks will always be linked.

"Oh come on Kens, who do you think you're talking to," He smirked at her. She pulled the car seat out of the car and together they walked in. Deeks walked close next to her, his arm brushed against hers. They stepped inside and into their new life.

She set the seat carefully on the ground and breathed in a deep sigh. Deeks had stopped to close the door and lock it and she went over to join him. They once again shared their special smile. Their eyes locked and happiness and desire showed plain on their faces. He stepped closer and leaned in to kiss her. They hadn't had the opportunity to properly enjoy seeing each other again because of how her return played out. For the first time in months their lips met and they kissed. Her hands came up and wrapped around his neck while his wrapped around her waist and the kiss deepened. The whole world disappeared and they only had each other.

Suddenly Kensi broke away and leaned against him, sighing. Deeks stopped and watched her, confused momentarily when he heard the small noises coming from the car seat that were gradually becoming louder, "Welcome home daddy Deeks." Kensi patted him on the chest briefly then walked over to get the baby.

"What does she need?" He asked, following her over. Kensi picked her up and began bouncing her and hugging her close. Her movements were gentle and flowing as she bent down and picked up a cloth from in the diaper bag.

"She's just hungry, just warning you this happens every couple hours" She settled on the couch with the baby tucked in the crook of her arm and draped the cloth over her shoulder and the baby.

Deeks joined her on the couch and admired her sense of modesty, "So how about those names? Are you ready for this? My idea is fantastic"

"No I don't think I'm ready but you're going to say it anyway" She glanced down then back up at him.

"Fern junior" He was a little too enthusiastic about that.

"Deeks no, we are not naming our daughter Fern Junior. That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." Although it was ridiculous she couldn't help but chuckle at the reference to their first case together.

"Oh come on I think that's a great name," He grinned at her, "Alright fine. Do you have any ideas?"

She smiled and awkwardly switched the side the baby was on, "I'm sorry, I'm still getting used to this whole breast feeding thing. I actually did a little research and I found that the name Lily means purity and beauty. I kinda like it, what do you think?"

"Its perfect, I love it" He leaned over and gave her a quick peck on her cheek.

"Alright, Lily it is." She started messing with things a little bit then a moment later removed the blanket, "She needs to be burped, do you want to try?"

Deeks nodded, still smiling widely and took Lily gently making sure to support her head. She felt so tiny and light in his hands. She was the most fragile and delicate thing he had ever felt. She was so perfect. He watched her face momentarily admiring her features then propped her up on his shoulder and started gently patting her back. Suddenly he realized he needed a burp cloth. He definitely did not want spit up all over his back. That might kill the mood a bit.

"Um hey Kens you mind giving me a cloth, I forgot about that. I don't exactly have much experience with babies" She handed him a small pink one just in time, right as he settled it in position on his shoulder she gave a small burp and spit up a little. "Even that was adorable," he chuckled and placed her back in the crook of his arm, her tiny form close to his chest.

"You're actually very natural with her" Kensi leaned her head on his shoulder and snuggled in close to him. There was no doubt in either of their minds that this moment was truly beautiful.

"You really think so?" He asked.

"Of course I do. And I am definitely going to need the help because this girl is exhausting." She looked down at Lily, her blue eyes were big and round as she just stared up at the face of her parents.

"I'll be right here all the way, I promise" He shifted so that his free arm was around her and hugged her close. They just sat there for what seemed like an eternity just watching Lily and her watching them.

Deeks broke the silence all of a sudden, "Kensi, I think she may need a new diaper."

Kensi laughed and groaned as she stood up, "Alright come on." She stretched and he gently stood up next to her, being extremely careful not to move the baby too much.

"I don't exactly have the right furniture for this; I'm not exactly prepared. I guess we can use the table for now." Ever so gently he placed her on the table after Kensi laid a blanket down to cushion her.

"So _Daddy_, how much do you know about changing a diaper?" They were both kneeling beside the table.

He stared nervously at her for a moment then gathered his thoughts, "Well I haven't in a long time and I've never done one for a baby this young but I know basically what to do"

She chuckled gently, "I didn't know anything about it when she was born. You should have seen the nurse trying to teach me but I've been practicing now and I'm a little better at it. I'll tell you what. You hand me the supplies when I ask for them and I'll do this part."

He replied with and enthusiastic nod and pulled the bag in front of him getting his hands in the ready position, "I'm ready when you are."

"Alright first off find her pacifier because she does not like this very much." Lily had already been wiggling and giving off little whimpering noises but when her mom unbuttoned the onsie and lifted the little girl's legs to allow access to the diaper she started full on crying.

Meanwhile Deeks was wrestling with the diaper bag frantically searching for the pacifier, "Where did you put it!?" The crying was obviously very off putting for him, he didn't want her to be unhappy and he just couldn't find the little thing anywhere. His hands flew through the bag moving everything and even removing some of the things and setting them on the floor.

Kensi watched him for a moment, amused then gently laid her hand on his while keeping one on the wiggling baby, "Deeks, calm down. It's in the side pocket"

"Oh... uh... thanks…" He stammered, taking the pacifier out and placed it in Lily's mouth. The baby's cries were stifled but she continued to be unhappy about the events occurring.

Kensi undid the diaper and slipped it out from under the baby, "Wipes." Deeks rummaged around in the bag for a bit then found them and handed them to her, "And... a new diaper."

He pulled one out of the bag, "It's so tiny," he remarked.

"Yeah, it's a preemie size diaper. Shee was smaller than normal at birth but the doctor says she's healthy. She was 6 pounds 2 ounces, but she's growing fast and the next couple weeks we'll probably need the next size" Kensi finished redressing Lily who instantly regained her happiness when Kensi lifted her off the table.

Deeks reached over and placed his finger on Lily's tiny hand, her fingers closed around his and she tightly gripped his hand, "I wish I had been there to see her born and the weeks I missed out on."

"Well you're here now and that's all that matter," She smiled at him and the warmth on her face was all he needed to cheer up.

"Look at us, we've got a daughter and we're being serious. This is new." He stood up and carefully helped her to her feet.

She met his eyes and her smile widened, "I kinda like it." She playfully bumped into him with her hip, careful not to jostle the baby.

"Me too, it's a nice change of pace. But don't get too used to it." She winked at him and began bouncing the baby back and forth. Her mind suddenly floated to somewhere she didn't want it to go. She still wasn't sure she was ready for this. It felt as if it would all fall apart and once again she would be left with nothing. She was scared, but she loved this baby and she loved the man standing next to her. He is her partner at work and now also her partner at home and that changed everything but she trusted him. She hoped with all her heart that this would work out. She wanted to believe 100% that it would but she just couldn't. She had been hurt before and she was scared of being hurt again.

Deeks saw the pain and worry flash across her face and reached up and caressed her cheek, "Hey, we're going to make this work. It's going to be great and I'm going to be right here every step of the way." He smiled and slowly, sweetly kissed her. Then moved so that he was leaning against the wall, "Come here." He held out his arm and motioned for her to scoot next to him. She gingerly slid across the floor and welcomed his embrace. Her head rested on his shoulder and he hugged her tight. Lily lay between them, resting on Kensi's arm and gripping Deeks's finger. They never wanted to lose the closeness and perfection of this moment.

"You know I think Fern Junior would have been a fantastic name," Deeks announced after a long silence.

Kensi laughed and nudged his leg with her foot, "Deeks no."

"Alright fine, I thought I'd just try one more time" He laughed with her and they stayed that was until Lily fell asleep and Kensi too was drifting off.

"Kens, I think its time we get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow; we have to explain this to the rest of the team." He gently lifted the baby from her arms and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

She lifted her droopy eyelids and looked up at him, "Oh, right. That's going to be fun." He stood up and helped her to her feet.

"We should keep her in her car seat tonight and keep it near since we don't have any baby furniture yet." They both stretched and Deeks slowly and carefully set Lily down in her car seat and buckled her in. He then lifted the carrier and grabbed Kensi's hand with a wink, "Follow me."

She followed him as he led her into the bedroom. When they passed through the door he set the car seat down against and checked to be sure he hadn't disturbed her, "Now Ms. Blye I think we have some time."

She grinned at him and their eyes met with such intensity that they couldn't hold it in. Their lips crashed together and they fell into each others embrace. Deeks began stepping back and involuntarily Kensi followed. They had wanted to do this since they first saw each other. Together they both fell onto the bed laughing and still kissing.

**So there's chapter 2. I was able to finish this one really fast because I'm on break from school. I hope you liked it, once again please let me know what you thought and if there is anything you want to see in future chapters. Thanks so much reading **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I can't tell you how thankful I am. I hit 50 followers! Being such a new writer on here this means everything to me! Also I want to thank all of you that have reviewed; it means so much to me. You guys are awesome! Also sorry I forgot to say Merry Christmas yesterday and Happy Holidays! Here's chapter 3 **

**I do not own NCIS La**

Deeks's forced his tired eyes open as the now familiar sound came from the little carrier on the other side of the wall, "Kensiiii, it's your turn" He mumbled, nudging her little. She was curled up next to him, his arm draped over her and hugging her close. She stirred and gave a deep sigh that moved into a yawn.

"Already? I feel like I've been sleeping for 5 minutes." She groaned and forced herself out of the warmth of his arms. She stumbled over to where the baby was crying and lifted her out, "I think she's hungry again…"

Deeks rolled over and buried his face in the pillow, "What time is it?" His voice was barely over a whisper and muffled by the pillow.

"It's 6:30, we have to get up and get ready for work any way" She sat down in the chair and draped the blanket over her shoulder before beginning to feed Lily again.

Deeks pulled himself out of bed dramatically slow and trudged to the bathroom, "I'm going to go take a shower, maybe that'll wake me up a little."

Deeks closed the bathroom and stared at the mirror, his hair was a tussled mess and he had slight bags under his eyes. He placed his hands on the edge of the counter and bowed his head taking a deep breath. This was really happening. It was exhausting but as soon as he thought about her little, round face or holding Kensi in his arm he couldn't help but smile. This was what he had wanted, to be with her and to have kids. I guess he just hadn't expected it this fast. Was he ready to be a dad? No, he didn't have time to think that way. He had a daughter now and he was ready because he needed to be there for Kensi.

20 minutes later he stepped out of the bathroom. Kensi looked up and saw he was fully dressed for work with his hair combed and everything. He looked extremely handsome, his blue shirt bringing out his bright blue eyes.

She smiled warmly and stood up with Lily cradled in her arms, "She's done," She smoothly rocked her back and forth while walking towards Deeks.

"Alright come here baby girl," He lifted her gently from her mother and pulled her into his arms. Kensi took once last smiling glance at them before slipping into the bathroom.

Lily's little facial expressions were the cutest things Deeks had ever seen. Her face would sometimes scrunch up and she would almost look like she'd eaten something sour. Other times her eyes would get so big and round and she would just stare at everything in pure wonder. At that moment she opened her mouth super wide and stuck her tongue out at little in a huge yawn. He chuckled in delight and slipped his hand behind her tiny head to pull her up into a different position. He laid her against his chest, keeping one hand below her bottom, supporting her and the other on her back rubbing tiny circles there to sooth her.

Kensi turned on the shower and welcomed the sound of the running water. She also turned on the sink and dipped her hands in it then splashing water across her face. Suddenly a thought came to mind and she threw on bathrobe. She quickly opened the door and half yelled across the room, "Oh Deeks I forgot! She hasn't been burped yet!" Then she took a moment to focus on the scene she had walked in to. Deeks was sitting in the chair that she had been feeding Lily in; he was attempting to reposition her at the same time as wipe off his shirt and her face.

"Yeah thanks for the warning Kensi," He was frantically wiping off his shirt, trying to remove the warm, white liquid. Kensi covered her mouth and attempted to swallow the fast approaching laughter. She couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. She bent over and slapped her leg then walked over to him still laughing hysterically.

"Here let me help," She grabbed a second cloth from the diaper bag and walked over. She gently swept the cloth over Lily's mouth and face then took the dirty one from Deeks, "Trust me, that's not going to work. You're going to need a new shirt."

He stood up and the baby once again switched hands, Kensi, bounced her lightly, "Did you spit up on Daddy?" She laughed, "That's my girl."

Deeks still looked disgusted but when he turned his back he smiled and slipped out of his current shirt. Kensi peeked a look at him and admired his muscular form then snapped her eyes back down to Lily with a grin when he turned back around.

Deeks slipped another shirt on and threw the old one in the laundry, "Alright, lets just get her changed then we'll go." They quickly changed her diaper and slipped her into a soft little white and pink dress.

Once she was buckled safely into her car seat they started on their way to work, "You ready for this? We're going to have to break the news to the others."

She sighed and slipped the car carrier into its place in the back seat of the car, "Ready as I'll ever be,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later Callen and Sam walked into head quarters and stopped when they saw Kensi was back, "Kensi you're here, welcome back," Sam said, they both sat down at their desks.

"Welcome back" Callen smiled, "And some how you and Deeks beat us here. That never happens."

Kensi and Deeks stood next to each other in front of Kensi's desk. Sam and Callen were instantly suspicious. Both Deeks and Kensi couldn't keep the fact that they were hiding something off their faces and the way they stood leaning awkwardly against the desk a little too close to each other. Sam and Callen had suspected all those months ago that Deeks and Kensi had finally resolved the sexual tension and desire that had been building up. They had seen the looks and tension between them ever since the end of the case when Kensi and Deeks went undercover in the rehab center.

"So… How did your top secret mission go? Don't worry I'm not asking for details." Callen shared a look with Sam and they both watched to gauge her reaction.

"Good… It was good…" She stared at the ground.

"Kensi," Sam smiled knowingly at her.

"We know you're not telling us something" Callen finished, "Go ahead, you can tell us."

Kensi tried to slide a little closer to Deeks without them noticing but it didn't work. He slipped his hand behind her back and gave hers a quick, reassuring squeeze.

"Alright, there's a lot you don't know. First of all, Deeks and I we're…" She looked straight at them.

"We're dating" Deeks finished before she could. Kensi glared at him in surprise but on the inside she was secretly thankful.

Callen laughed, "We kinda already guessed that guys."

Sam stood, chuckling lightly, "Yeah it was kind of obvious."

Kensi looked startled for a minute then realized who she was talking to, "Yeah but that's not the only thing you don't know. There's something else."

Callen and Sam were confused now. What else could there possibly be for them to tell?

Callen spoke first, "Alright, what is it?"

Kensi just stared at them for a moment trying to find the right words, "Why don't we just show you." This time she took the initiative and took Deeks's hand. She led them all up the stairs and into the all too familiar room where Nell and Eric stood around something.

They all walked over and Callen and Sam were slightly taken back by what they saw, "A baby?" Sam looked at the baby then at Kensi and Deeks then back at the baby.

Callen gave a low laugh of disbelief, "Your baby?"

"Yep, all ours. Her name is Lily." Deeks spoke this time, weaving between all the people to get to the carrier. He unbuckled her and lifted her from the seat.

"I found out while I was on the mission. I couldn't leave or talk to any of you until the mission was complete. She's almost a month old now. I can't believe its been so long."

Callen and Sam watched in silence for a moment as the new little family stood together. Deeks and Kensi with their hands still clasped together with their new baby girl. It was a sight that surprised the whole team; they all couldn't help but smile. Who would have ever thought things would turn out this way, especially with Kensi being who she was.

Callen was the first to break the silence; "Well congratulations guys, I'm happy for you" He smiled and walked over to pat Deeks on the back and give Kensi a little half hug. Everyone joined in the congratulations and hugging, it was a jumble of people moving around and talking. They truly felt like family in that moment, all of them not just Deeks and Kensi but the rest of them too. All a part of one big work family.

"May I?" Sam asked, holding out his hands. With Deeks's nod of approval, he picked her up and laid her in the crook of his arm. Everyone laughed because in Sam's muscular arms she looked even tinier than she already was. He smiled at her and babbled a little baby talk, "She's great guys." He said than handed her to Kensi.

"Of course she is, I mean look at her parents. She has fantastic lineage. I think we all know where she gets her good looks from. " He motioned a circle around his face then pointed at hers. Kensi playfully elbowed him in the side with her free arm, laughing.

"I don't know Deeks, I think she looks a lot more like Kensi." Callen fired back with a little laugh.

"Okay maybe," Deeks turned to Kensi and smiled, "But you cannot deny she got those gorgeous little blue eyes from me."

"He has point there," Sam agreed with a shrug and a deep laugh.

At that moment they all heard the unmistakably quiet footsteps of someone at the door, they all turned to see Hetty standing there, "Well someone forgot to invite me to the party."

Everyone just stared for a moment, unsure of what to say then Kensi spoke up with a slightly sassy and challenging, "Oh sorry Hetty, didn't think you would want to come."

"Now Ms. Blye there is no need for that. The way things happened wasn't entirely my fault. They had to be that way for a reason and I couldn't do anything to change that even if I wanted to." She continued to stand in the same place, the calm expression that was almost always on her face remained.

"You could have let me at least call Deeks and tell him what was happening," She glared at Hetty and Deeks moved to stand supportively behind her, his hand resting on her back.

"I would if I was allowed but the head of the op insisted that no one know anything about what was happening there not even something personal such as that. You know where those orders came from and you know I had no choice." She continued to just stand there watching Kensi.

Kensi's eyes softened a little and she just nodded, "Fine. But you still could have tried."

I did, I wanted him to know more than you think. I personally had no reason to keep it from him. Now, what's her name?"

"Lily" Kensi replied stiffly, she believed Hetty but she still was very upset about the way all this had turned out.

"A lovely name. Now why don't you and Mr. Deeks go home. I'm giving you today and tomorrow only off to get things sorted out then I expect you back here.

They thanked her then packed up their stuff and said a warm goodbye to everyone before leaving.

**Wow, that was a lot longer than I had originally meant it to be. Well thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it! You know what to do, hit that review button and tell me what you thought about it and if there's anything specific you want to see in the coming chapters. Also if there's any room for improvement I welcome constructive criticism. Thanks guys you're the best **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back, sorry it has taken me so long. I had to work hard and study for finals but they're done now and I'm back! So yeah I hope you like this new chapter **

**I do not own NCIS LA**

Deeks and Kensi gathered all their things into the car once again, "We have a lot we have to do in these two days." Kensi slid into the driver's seat and turned the car on.

"What..?" Deeks stared at her, confused. They had two days off and he couldn't think of anything they had to do outside of relax.

"You know, new baby… We don't exactly have any idea what we're doing let alone have the proper supplies to do it," She reminded him.

Deeks gave his hair an awkward sweep aside and pulled his phone out of his pocket, "Alright then we might as well make a list of stuff we need to do. We're definitely going to need baby furniture, clothes, diapers, and…"

Before he could go any further Kensi interrupted, "Okay Deeks, slow down. First things first we need to figure out what we're doing. How is all of this going to work?" As she spoke she made sure to keep her eyes centered on the road, not letting herself turn to make eye contact with him for even a moment. Right now she needed her mind clear, and focused. There was no room for distractions when they were making such big decisions. What ever they decided now would affect not only them for the rest of their lives but also their daughter's life.

"Okay, I know this is hard but I'm just going to say it. I'm scared; this is the biggest thing that has ever happened to me. I've never been a dad before and I don't really have a good example to go based on but despite that I promised you we were going to make this work and I'm going to keep that promise. I'm going to be here to help you through this. So I want you to come live with me. Please Kens?" He watched to gauge her reaction. This was a big risk he was taking; he knew that so many people had left her in her life time and that she was very nervous about commitments. To be honest he was too, but he was determined that he wasn't going to screw this up, there was too much at stake.

Kensi drank in every word he said, processing every bit of it and trying to decide what to do. Emotions coursed through her and every fiber in her being screamed at her to run. Run before she got hurt again and not look back. The emotions pushed at her and threatened to burst out but she pushed right back at it. She tried not to glance over at him, but she couldn't help it. When she saw his face she instantly felt comforted, he had the most sincere and honest smile she had ever seen him have. Then it came to her she had been relying on him for a long time as her partner and this was just a step up. He had been there then and he would be there now.

She smiled shyly, "Okay."

His response made her smile even wider, he was grinning widely now not even trying to hide the excitement, and "If you weren't driving I would kiss you right now"

She laughed; maybe things wouldn't be as bad as she first thought, alright so where to first?"

Deeks glanced at the list he had been making, "Well first up she is going to need somewhere to sleep."

"We can go to Babies "R" Us and they should have everything we are looking for." They spent the drive there discussing everything they would need, smiling and laughing. Their lives had changed but it was for the best.

Walking into the store with baby carrier in hand was quite a new experience. The store was full of new parents, young couples in love, and little babies. The atmosphere was amazing, so full of joy that it was hard not to be happy. They grabbed a cart and put Lily's seat in it.

"First up to the cribs," Deeks winked and pushed the cart with his left hand while holding her hand in his right.

They scanned through all the different types and colors of cribs, carefully examining each one, "I never realized how many choices there were," Kensi murmured.

"Yeah, there's like 18 different colors here; it's unbelievable. How about this one?" He pointed to a white crib that had a spot for changing and drawers for supplies attached.

"Yeah, I like that one" They pulled it into the cart and picked out a matching little dresser and bookshelf along with some bedding and blankets. The excitement was overwhelming, this was the most happy they had been in a long time. Next they chose a high chair, a bouncy seat, and a play pen.

"I didn't expect there to be this much. I mean I knew we needed all this but still. Who knew one little baby could need so much?" She laughed; they were on their way to get some more clothes for her.

"Well she is my daughter," They chuckled together; Kensi leaned against his shoulder momentarily.

"How many times are you going to use that as an excuse for her?" The cart was getting heavier and harder to push as they meandered through the isles.

"Way too much" He gave her winning smile, his blue eyes wide and happy.

She gave him a light punch on the arm and picked up a little white and lime green ounsie to add to the cart, "I don't understand these super expensive, fancy outfits. They're just going to get milk and food on them anyway." The dress she was examining was made for an infant about Lily's age; it was white and pink with a puffy lace skirt and embroidered flowers.

"Oh come on that dress is adorable" He held it up against Lily's sleepy form, "Don't even try to deny that she would look perfect in that."

"Okay, she would but come on she'll grow out of it in no time," Lily stared up intently, her eyes moving in the direction of each of their voices. She just looked so dang cute no matter what she was wearing. They couldn't even think of words to describe how perfect she was to them and how much she meant to them.

Next they moved on the toy section. While on assignment Kensi didn't have time or money to get anything other than the essentials. She didn't even have one stuffed animal for her daughter.

"Hey!" Deeks shouted and motioned for her to come over, "Look this bear looks just like her! It's making the same little squinty face that she does," He was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"That's great Deeks," It did resemble Lily quite a bit, it even had a little tutu on.

"Come on Kens, we have to get." He placed in next to Lily, "Look, see she loves it."

"Yeah that yawn sure convinces me." Her sarcasm was not unnoticed and Deeks gave her a "really?" look, "Of course we're going to get it, she needs some toys anyway."

He picked it up from next to Lily and put it in the back with everything else, and they grabbed a couple more toys for her.

"Ready to go home? We still have a lot to do," Deeks asked, pulling up the list on his phone to check things off.

Kensi nodded her reply and they directed the cart into the check out line. It took a while for them to get to the front; then again they shouldn't be surprised a lot of babies were born every month. After that the ride home was smooth and without complications, they had given Lily a bottle while shopping so she was full and sound asleep already.

When they arrived back at home they began unloading everything, baby and furniture came out first, "How handy are you with a hammer and nails" Kensi inquired as they heaved the crib through the door.

"I know basics, probably enough to build this stuff," He nodded his head in the direction of the heavy box they were carrying, "We're going to have to put this stuff in the spare room, the extra stuff in there will have to be moved." Breathing slightly hard they shuffled down the hall and set the box down with a sigh against the wall.

Kensi wiped her brow with her sleeve and then was out the door again, "Only a couple more Deeks, come on."

After the last box and bag was moved into the room and Lily was in her car seat right near them they collapsed on the bed, "Wow and that was just getting everything out of the car, we still have to build it all." Deeks stared at the ceiling, his arm brushed against Kensi's and he traced a circle with his finger on her hand.

"Oh come on now, don't tell me a baby has got you beat." She laughed heartily, after the last couple hours she'd had this was no where near as scary as it had been.

"No way," He leapt to his feet again and grabbed Kensi's hand also pulling her to her feet. Then he moved over to where the crib box was, and began pulling everything out. Within seconds he was in the center of a huge pile of wood, screws, and other assorted little things. The instructions lay open in his lap, the random symbols and words could be another language and he wouldn't even realize it. The long board in front of him seemed to match the one labeled A in the picture and that would mean that the board to his left would be B. Finding the matching pairs to those were easy.

Soon A, B, C, and D were all connected to form the base frame of the crib, "See I'm not that bad at it." He looked up to see Kensi putting the final touches on the charming little bookcase they had bought.

He stared in dismay while she smirked at the mere frame in front of him, she stepped through the pile and patted him on the back while making her way over to begin on the high chair, "Don't worry you'll get it soon."

By the time he finished the crib Kensi had finished the high chair, the play pen and was putting some of the things they had bought on the shelf, "How did you do that so fast?"

"You should know by now my dad taught me a lot," She smiled and set the final little story book on the shelf.

"Yeah, I should have guessed." He should up and stretched than walked over to stand in front of Kensi. He grabbed her hands and pulled her in for a long, slow kiss. It was sweet with deep emotions behind it. They stood there staring into each other's eyes for a while then with another short sweet kiss and grin Deeks spun around and grabbed the edge of the crib before gently moving it up against the wall.

"We just have the dresser left now," She smiled sweetly at him and together they built the final piece of Lily's room.

After pushing all the furniture into their proper positions it looked like a wonderful nursery, Deeks lifted Lily and laid her in her new crib. They stood in the door way together, Kensi leaning into his side and his arm around her waist.

"This is perfect," Deeks placed a kiss on her forehead and hugged her closer.

"You know what would make this even more perfect?" They walked together into the living room and collapsed on the couch. The baby monitor sat on the table so they wouldn't miss her waking up.

"What's that?" Deeks questioned, his face brought close to hers.

She brought her lips close to his brushing them together. His warm breath tickled her lips and she smiled, "Pizza. I'm going to order a pizza." She laughed and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

**This was just a little fluff chapter. I hope you liked it. I have a couple ideas in my head as to where this story could go so I'd like to know what type of story you guys might want to see. A fluff Kensi/Deeks/Lily family fic? Or I can add some angst? I'm open to any ideas you have so let me know **


End file.
